The Saints of Donovan
by Slytherin5
Summary: An orphan at birth, Donovan Silimaurë has always known the sanctity of his catholic faith. So when Severus Snape finds him and tells him of his true talents, Donovan refuses to comply. Ron and Draco Slash
1. Dark Beginnings

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 1: Dark Creations

"Tis such a calm an' eerie fog today father…? Bad omen do you think?" a fat balding man turned to the dark robed priest at his right as they walked side by side down the stone laden path of Murntown.

"Aye…God watches those who believe, but keep yer wits." The priest said sullenly, his eyes narrowing as the pair approached a shabby old cottage. The fat man knocked, only to have the door answered by an equally fat woman.

"Good day to you Doctor Murphy, Father Donnellson…this way." The woman led the two men through the simply furnished house and into a small bedroom in the back. When they entered their eyes fell upon a pale pregnant woman, her eyes half open and her hair tumbling down her shoulders into black puddles on the bed. Her hair ended in snake like tendrils on the floor, making them have a freakish optical illusion.

"Hello doctor…" she panted through a cold sweat.

"Miss Larien Silimaurë Father…" Murphy said, grabbing a stool and sitting in front of his patient on the bed.

"Pleasure Miss Silimaurë…" the father outstretched his hand, but the woman did not accept it, looking at his hand as if it were a filthy doll. Her eyes rolled over from the father to her doctor; an awkward smile on her face.

"Doctor…her contractions are nearly a minute apart…" the plump woman said from the doorway. The doctor nodded.

"Father Donnellson…." The woman spoke suddenly, the priest shaking as her ice cold eyes bore into him. "I asked you here for a reason…I need you to take my son from me when he's born." She said monotonously, rubbing her fully pregnant stomach. The Father grabbed a chair and sat it next to the bed, looking at Murphy uncomfortably.

"Larien, lie down dear…you're going into labor now." The doctor said. Larien did so, with blank expression, and turned to the father again.

"Father, promise me you'll take my son to your orphanage." Larien said seriously.

"Why do you want me to take care of your son, child…?" the father asked. Why would a woman that wouldn't even shake the hand of a priest in respectful recognition want to forfeit her child to him?

"I need to know that my son will be taken care of…" Larien said, her face contorting in pain as the plump nurse maid dabbed her forehead with a wet rag. Father Donnellson was baffled, and stared at the woman as if she were mad. "…I won't survive this monster's birth." She spat spitefully, her breath hastening.

"Doctor…is she of good health?" the father asked anxiously, trying to take Larien's hand. She screamed and yanked it away, the father jumping away from her.

"Yes, she's in perfect health!" Murphy croaked, his gloved hands resting on her knees as he examined the womb.

"No! Listen to me!" Larien snarled, taking the priest by the collar with a firm fist, "I _know_ that I will not live! I want my son to be taken care of!"

"H-has he no father…?" the priest quaked, Larien's hold on him still strong. He grabbed her arm, trying to gently pull her hand from his collar. Her skin was freezing to the touch.

"No…" Larien spat, releasing Donnellson and falling back into her pillows. The priest stared at Larien with pity as she started to holler in agony, her nurse maid coaching her through the labor pains. He tried to take her flailing hand again, to pray with her, but this time she used it to slap him. He reeled to the side and wiped his tender bleeding lip, his eyes wide at her stubbornness.

"My God…" doctor Murphy murmured, frantically picking up towels from off the floor and shoving them under Larien. Larien continued to scream in pain, her face sallow and pale. Father Donnellson peered over her knees, and found to his ultimate horror a spreading pool of dark blood.

"_Jesus, Mary and Joseph_…" he murmured, falling back into his chair, holding his handkerchief and crucifix to his face. The blood was pooling out of her body and onto the floor in inky rivulets.

"Push my lady, PUSH!" the maid cried, grasping Larien's left hand. Shivers cascaded down the priest's back as he gazed upon a hideous skull and serpent, shining ebony on Larien's forearm. So he did the only thing he knew to do in such a situation; pray.

"FATHER!" Larien screamed, her teeth clenched as she pushed. His eyes fell upon her frantic face, the smell of impendent death dripping down her face in streams of sweat.

"She won't stop bleeding! Make her stop bleeding doctor!" the nurse cried.

"I'm trying! She was just fine…" Murphy voice quivered.

"Father, my son!" Larien cried, her breathing erratic as she continued to push. Her eyes started to roll back in her head.

"Yes?" Donnellson asked hastily, placing a hand on her forehead. She tried to bat his hand away but she hadn't the strength to.

"My…my son …name him Donovan…" she whispered, giving one final push.

"He's out!" Murphy cried, spanking the blood covered baby, and handing to the nurse maid as it started to cry. He returned frantically to Larien, pulling out gauze and stitches and working like mad to save her. But it was too late.

"Dono…Donovan…" Larien murmured.

"Hush…child…it's over…" Donnellson cooed, stroking her cool brow, "Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done…" he murmured, holding her limp hand in his as she faded into darkness.


	2. The Monster

.: Thank you all for you're reviews. Yes the first chapter was short and vague but I did that fir a reason. I hope you like this chapter and continue to read my story. XOXO –Katie:.

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 2: The Monster

The old broken down warehouse of Migginan's cheese factory smelled of mold and old war shells as Severus Snape carefully stepped through the ruble and debris. His master's meeting places were always dreary like this, but this had to be the worst, as he shambled through spots where the ceiling had been completely obliterated from dog fighting and WW II bomb dropping. The war had been so hard on Britain, but most developments like this one had been cleaned up. Severus supposed it hadn't because Migginan's was such a large and hazardous establishment that people just left it as is until it would eventually blow away as dust into the wind. It wasn't in a very high traffic spot of Britain so it wasn't as if it was in the way of industrial progress.

He continued to walk, until he met a pair of large metal doors, one of them bent in the middle making the pair useless as functional doors. This was the freezer; the instructed meeting place of his master. Severus sighed with relief as he squeezed himself between the doors and entered the mass of other hooded figures. A few of them turned their dark heads and nodded once to Severus in a frigid welcome, he simply nodded back. He slinked his way carefully forward through the crowd, the lighting gradually improving until he was directly in the spot light at the right hand of his master. Voldemort's head was lolling to the side, as if slumbering like an old man. A small gurgling noise emanated from his throat as his eyes slowly cracked open, burning red in the hot summer light that poured through the hole in the ceiling. Severus realized for the first time that his master was weakening and that age was catching up with him.

"You're all finally here I see..." Voldemort croaked, standing up from the old metal folding chair that he was sitting on. He braced himself on it, and took in a heavy breath, Severus stepping forward in case he needed assistance. "Ah…Severus…so loyal..." Voldemort said, without turning to look at him. He waved Severus to step back and stood up straight. "Men…my dear men…" Voldemort said, pacing slightly around the circle and looking at the faces of his followers, a grieving tone and manner about him, "My jewel of all gems has failed me…" he sighed. Everyone knew he spoke of Lucius. "I shall turn to the man who should have been my first choice to begin with…We head for Helenenstrasse of Gotha tonight." Voldemort finished, taking his spot in the middle of all the men once again, his paste pale skin glistening in the sun light as he stared upwards. "Meet back her tonight when the Northern Star is at it's brightest…" he said silkily, the poison of his youthful days gliding through the air. The Cloaked figures slowly started to slip out of the room, Severus intending to follow.

"Severus, my most trustworthy, I have a special job for you to do." Voldemort said, still staring into the summer sky. Severus turned on a heel and waited silently for his instruction. His master pulled out a roll of parchment and drifted it wandlessly to Severus. He caught it as it glided toward him, shimmering in the air as the magic wore off in his hands. "That is the address of Father Donnellson's orphanage and private catholic school in Murntown Ireland…There is a boy there. His mother was a death eater, and I've been searching for her son for a very long time. He needs to come to us, he's very important for our side." Voldemort heaved a sigh.

"But, master, this is an orphanage…what shall I tell them when I come calling for him?" Severus asked, slightly confused as to why a boy would mean so much to the death eaters, especially more then Harry Potter, who continuously foiled their plans.

"Tell them that you are the father, and are there to retrieve your son…if that doesn't work…" Voldemort paused, his eyes smoldering as they fell on Severus, "Burn the silly Catholics down." He said a smile stretching across his withered face.

ooooooooo

"Hail Mary, Full of Grace, The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Amen." Donovan sighed and stood, staring up into the tatty chipping eyes of the wooden sculpture of his savior. His eyes flittered down caste at his single candle in its red glass jar, the only candle lit at such an hour. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. At the ripe age of 17 he had come to the sanctuary every morning before the rest of his peers and the other orphans woke up, praying to God for a way out into the world. He loved his home and the guidance he received from Father Donnellson and all the sisters that taught him over the years, but he wanted an adventure. He wanted to see the world past Murntown and past its shabby streets. He wanted to hear the guitarists of Spain, and taste the wine of Italy. He wanted to have a lovers experience in France, despite how scandalous and sinful, and perhaps find true old fashioned love in the mountains of Switzerland. He wanted to go past Europe as well, travel across the oceans to America and Asia, anywhere but his familiar setting of Murntown.

Donovan clasped his rosary to his chest and looked back at his Shepard, the stained glass casting colored light on the altar and everything on it. He knew that the lord would keep him from such dangerous temptations. He silently began to pray as he stood, thanking the Lord again. He was being selfish and knew it.

"You're always here so early child…" Donovan was startled from his prayers and turned around, his shoulder length black hair whipping his face as his eyes fell on Father Donnellson.

"Father Donnellson, good morning." Donovan smiled.

"Something heavy on your heart my boy?" he asked, sitting in one of the pews and looking intently at Donovan. Donovan was silent for a while, but knew that Father Donnellson would not let his question go unanswered.

"I was just wondering why I'm here father…why God brought me to this orphanage…why my mother died…" Donovan's voice echoed through out the church walls and in the head of Father Donnellson. The old man sighed and stood, placing a hand on Donovan's shoulder.

"Child…God brought you here for a reason…and his reasoning will be revealed to you in later years…you are a good soul that needs his guidance I believe, and I do pray that I have taught you a small part of what he can do for you. God will lead you the rest of the way if you let him." The Father said, turning and gliding solemnly out of the small church's doors. Donovan sighed. He knew that God had a reason for everything, but what he suffered over in his thoughts was why his mother had died. Why did he himself kill his own mother at birth? Why did he have to remember on every birthday that he was a murderer? These thoughts had always been with him since Father Donnellson had told him the truth on his tenth birthday, and he figured that that was he reason God had never brought him a family to adopt him. Murderers don't deserve the blessings and comforts of family. And now the school year was ending, which meant most of his friends here leaving for their homes, to their families. All that would be left were the smaller young orphans, and he would be reminded again just how incredibly alone he really was.

Tears flooded Donovan's vision again as he fell to his knees and held his rosary to his face, beginning to pray once more. "Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here, ever this day, be at my side, to light and guard, Rule and guide. Amen…"

.:Let me know what you think. I'm slightly insecure about my writing and need to hear constructive criticism. Please review. –Katie:.


	3. Pandora

.:I Apparently have too much time because I can't stop writing this story, and have nothing in the way of doing so. I need reviews and critiquing, please let me know what you think. –Katie:. 

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 3: Pandora

            Severus padded slowly up a tall green hill where Father Donnellson's Orphanage and Catholic school took residence. He was garbed in Muggle clothing, a black leather jacket with khaki slacks, with a pair of black Rabans atop his silken hair. He was able to borrow a black Lexus from the Irish ministry, and driving was something that Severus, begrudgingly admitting, had missed. Muggle contraptions never really held his attentions except when it came to the car. When he got in a car for the first time in his twenties, he was exhilarated, and picked up the movements easily. When he was in a car all his worries seemed to disappear with the road he left behind him. The war, the stress, the hurt, it all left as he drove down a country road with nothing but himself and time to wash away his fears; at least for a little while.

            When he reached the top of the hill he saw a lovely scene. There was small shabby church with a school building in the same general shape of the church, and a small inn looking residence. The sign over the old inn said "Father Donnellson's Children's Home" in bold blue paint that was chipped and dull from years of deterioration. Severus sighed, and walked towards the old inn, knocking on the door. A small blonde girl with an old ratty stuffed animal answered the door, her bright eyes shining inquisitively up at Severus. Severus smiled a tad and knelt down on one knee.

"Hello little lady," he said in his silky tones, "Is Father Donnellson in?" he asked. The little girl nodded and took Severus' hand, leading him into to the hall. She led him down the hall past rooms and rooms of children of all ages, a couple of nuns running about. Severus wasn't very comfortable as he was reminded slightly of Hogwarts. The little one led hi up the stairs and down another hall and where the hall ended was an office with a dark mahogany door. The little girl knocked twice and almost immediately the door was answered by a salt and pepper haired Irish man. 

"Sarah…did you answer the door again?" he asked in his heavy Irish accent, his cheeks rosy as he smiled down at the preschooler. She nodded bashfully and he patted her head. Sarah skittered back down stairs as the priest turned to Severus. "Hello sir, what can I do you for?" he asked, beckoning Severus into the room. The office of Father Donnellson smelled of pipe tobacco and old spice, which bitterly reminded Severus of his own father. He took a seat across from Father Donnellson's desk and glanced quickly at the warmly decorated room. 

"Well, Father, I'm here to find my son…" Severus said seriously. 

**

Donovan sat on top of the roof of the church next to the bell tower, watching the last bus of the school borders leave with all their belongings. He sighed as the wind blew his hair about his face. He was alone with children now. All of his friends were gone for the summer, and he would be bored and depressed as usual. Father Donnellson would put him to work like he did every summer. It wasn't tedious or back breaking work; just jobs were just small things to keep him occupied. Still, the thought made him want to pull his hair out. It was so boring…

"Donovan!" came Father Donnellson's voice from the ground. Donovan peered over the building's edge and saw Donnellson standing with a tall lanky man with a crooked nose and glistening hair. Donovan cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he yelled down.

"Get down here my boy; I want you to meet someone!" Father Donnellson said cheerily. Donovan went back into the church tower and started down the many stairs. What did this city slicker want to with him? He made his way through the altar and down the pews until he was at the church doors. Once he was there the doors opened and Father Donnellson and the man walked in, meeting him as a red sunset blazed behind them.

"Hi…" Donovan said, giving the man the once over. He was pretty ugly, but had a confident demeanor about him. Stern too.

"Hello…" Severus said, trying to sound fatherly. The boy was no boy at all; he was nearly a man. Not exactly what he had been expecting. This young man would be hard to convince.  

"We have a lot to catch up on…" Donnellson smiled, leading the way into the church.

**

"So…you're my…father…?" Donovan asked, and eyebrow cocked. Severus nodded. "Why haven't you contacted me until now?" he asked bitterly, pacing the space in front of the altar. 

"Well, you see, I've tried…" Severus said, looking down cast, "I've been trying for years. For the longest time I thought you dead…but I found you now, and want to be a father to you…" Severus said, breaking out his acting skills. Donovan glared at Severus.

"I don't believe you…" he said through bared teeth. He turned his back on Father Donnellson and Severus and crossed his arms. His eyes fell on the crucifix again. What if…this strange man was the answer to his prayers…what if he really was his father?

"Donovan, don't be so difficult…Who could have asked for you besides your own father. He knew your name…" Donnellson said, looking sympathetically at Severus. Severus sighed.

"Donovan…give me a year. That's all you have until you are legally a man. If you hate me, which I _hope _you won't, you can forget you ever knew me. All I'm asking for is that…" 

            Donovan continued to stare into the statue's eyes. Foreboding, the last demon in Greek mythology that Pandora trapped in her box. Famine, disease, hate, death all came out, but foreboding did not. Donovan did not know what this man held for him, but figured that God brought him into his life for a reason. 

"Alright…you have a year…" Donovan said, turning around to face Severus, one hand in his pocket, the other one holding his rosary. 

.: You know what that last line reminds me off? That one Alanis Morissette song…:.


	4. Countless Queries

.:Thank you to all my reviewers, I do appreciate the constructive criticism, but there are a few things I feel like I should address. Dora-the-elda, I just used the Lord's Prayer. I didn't realize that the Catholic version was different from the Protestant version, which was entirely my fault. Shows you what a theologist I am *shoots self*. Bena Glinney, just to clarify, what I meant by bold letters, I meant in the thickness of the letters, not necessarily the color's vividness. I can understand where the confusion was however, so thank you for catching that. People tend to interpret things differently. Thank you both, I love hearing that my work is great, but I know that there are things wrong that need fixing. I appreciate your honesty. XOXO –Katie:.

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 4: Countless Queries

            After many long drawn out conversations and piles of paperwork, Donovan had a legal father. He had packed up his things in a bemused state, lucid about it all. If this man wanted to be a father for him, after years of being out of the picture, Donovan was willing to take a chance. God wouldn't have brought Severus into his life if He didn't intend for Donovan to learn a lesson. 

            Three days after Severus' arrival in Murntown, Donovan's suitcases were piling into the small Lexus at the bottom of the hill, and Father Donnellson was saying goodbye to the boy he had risen from the day he was born.

"You…you take care of yourself. And you're always welcome back here, you know that?" Donnellson said through choked tears as he hugged Donovan.

"Father…I will come back to visit. I could never leave my home and not come back." Donovan said, no tears spilling from his eyes. If truth be told, Donovan was rather happy to leave. 

            Severus watched as Donovan said goodbye to the sobbing father, sighing as he looked at his watch. He had to get back to London, and quickly. Donovan finally wrapped it up with the father and turned to get into the passenger side of Severus's Lexus. Severus nodded to the Father and got in as well, starting the Lexus and driving down the long beaten path out of Murntown.

            He would have preferred that the car be silent and calm, but Donovan apparently did not. 

"Do you mind?" Donovan asked. Severus looked at him side long, a yellow filing compartment of some kind in his lap, full of silver disks. He was holding one between his fingers and looking at Severus as is asking for consent.

"I…no…" Severus said, not exactly understanding what he was asking about. Donovan smiled to himself and slipped the disk into a slot in the dash that Severus had never noticed or even pondered upon its purpose. He pushed a few buttons, and twisted one of the knobs, Severus watching, bewildered as to what the point was. 

"HE RODE INTO TOWN LIKE DESPERADOES OF OLD!" the speakers blared, making Severus jump at the heavy rock music. Donovan hastily twisted one of the knobs to turn the music down to a small hum.

"Wow…sorry…it's a tad bit more sensitive then I thought." Donovan said, Severus glaring at him with his beetle black eyes, panting heavily. He shook his head and turned back to the road. 

"What is this garbage?" he snarled, putting his hand to his left temple. 

"Ah…MO7s, punk band," Donovan said glumly, "They were in Wicklow a while back. I really wanted to go too, but Father Donnellson wasn't for it." He sighed.

"Yes, well, maybe he had your best interests in mind." Severus sighed, "And you consider this music?" Severus asked in repulsion. 

"Yeah well, a lot of us in _this generation think they're pretty deadly." Donovan said defensively. "Anyway, you seem out with the times. What kind of name is __Severus?" Severus just continued to stare at the road ahead of him, a long uncomfortable silence ensuing for several minutes._

"What was mom like?" Donovan asked as they turned into a small town. Severus sighed as they reached a stop sign. He didn't remember much about Larien Silimaurë. It had been almost twenty years since he'd last met her, and that was at one death eater rally. She was the undercover type, doing various jobs for Voldemort that not many people could pull off. He had remembered that she was very beautiful, and he recognized her subtle features through out Donovan. 

"She was very beautiful…you have her nose…and blue eyes." Severus said, looking at Donovan. Donovan's eyes were slightly watery, a smile playing in the corners of his lips. Severus smirked as he looked back at the road. He honestly did feel bad for Donovan. All he wanted was a family, and now Severus was stuck in a complicated predicament. Should he tell him the truth, or pretend to be something that he wasn't? He sighed as he drove through the old Irish town, hoping that no more questions would come. 

"Did you love her?" Donovan asked, sniffing as he leaned against the cold car window. 

"Yes." Severus sighed.

"So why did you two separate…why weren't you with her when I was born?" Donovan asked, spite being bitten back. 

"It's…complicated." Severus said, his eyes narrowing on the road. 

"That's tripe…" Donovan murmured, sliding down in his seat belt, his arms crossed. Severus sighed.

"I don't know why half the time…" Severus said, the road opening into nothingness again. 

**

After a couple of hours of driving between sheep and cow grazing pastures, and listening to multiple bands such as MO7s, Severus pulled up to a small mobile building with about a dozen cars parked in front of it. He turned off the car and turned to Donovan, and was surprised to find that he had dozed off. Severus looked uncomfortable as he placed a hand on Donovan's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Donovan, wake up boy…"he said silkily. Donovan's eyes fluttered open and he stretched.

"Where are we…?" he grumbled, running a hand through his tangled locks. 

"Kilpoole. Get your things, we have to return the car." He said, getting out without another word. Donovan looked around, slightly confused. There didn't seem to be an airport around for miles, and there wouldn't be since this little building and handful of cars was right next to the ocean cliffs. But he did as he was instructed to and got out, lugging his canvas bags out and lumbering as fast as he could after Severus into the rickety old mobile. He panted as he dropped his bags in the doorway, glaring at Severus as he talked to a tall lanky man in odd, blue and yellow checkered pants with a polka dot bow tie. 

"Is it ready then?" Severus asked, handing the keys to the man. 

"Yes Mr. Snape. First door on the right down the second hall on level twenty…er…six…" the man smiled with crooked gold teeth. Severus nodded, and then turned to Donovan. He cocked an eye brow at Severus as he took one of his bags and led him down a long hall. 

Donovan started to panic slightly; this mobile had been no bigger then the first floor of the orphanage how could it possibly be this spacious!? They continued down the hall, a few more odd characters bustling about with files, a couple of them with owls perched on their shoulders. His head spun; where was he!? At the end of the hall they reached what seemed to be a set of elevator doors. Severus pushed the up button and tapped his foot lightly as the elevator hummed downwards. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Donovan was staring at him, his jaw hanging slightly open and a cold sweat dripping down his brow. 

The elevator binged open and they walked in, Severus pushing the red button label 26. Donovan

stared at the panel of numbers; they went all the way up to 200. Donovan's knuckles were white as he clutched the rail in the elevator car, his breathe quickening. Severus cocked an eyebrow down at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Donovan nodded yes, although Severus knew he was lying, due to the fact that he had been keeping a close watch on his thoughts and feelings since meeting him through legilimancy. He was panicked, and Severus knew it. If he could just get him to the twenty-sixth floor and into the proper room, he could get him safely to London. But as long as he was in Ireland he could dash back in a frightened state all the way back to Murntown, and Severus couldn't allow that to happen. 

            The elevator shook upward, incredibly slower than Severus would have wished it to. When the car finally binged and came to a jerky stop, the doors creaking open again, slower than Severus had wished, they stepped out, Severus making haste down the hall to his right and to the second door. He opened it and beckoned Donovan to follow. The room was completely empty save for an old woolen sock on a pedestal in the middle of the room.  

"Severus where in the hell are we!?" Donovan asked, gulping hard as Severus closed the door behind them. Severus looked at Donovan sternly. 

"We're going to my flat now…" Severus said severely, taking Donovan by the wrist and pulling him forward towards the pedestal. 

"Stop being such a caffler! Tell me what in the world is going on because, I haven't got a baldy!" Donovan exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic as he pulled away from Severus. Severus grumbled under his breath. 

"Listen to me Donovan, and listen closely. I will explain everything to you later, once we get to my flat, but you have to trust me, and have _faith_ in me until we get there." He spat harshly through his teeth, his brow creased in aggravation as he took Donovan's hand and forced it onto the sock, along with his own. 

"NO!" Donovan yelled, yanking backwards. But it was too late. He felt a pull at his navel as he still tried to wriggle out of Severus' firm grip. He felt nauseous as a fiery sensation whipped about him. All of a sudden the floor slipped out from under him and he fell backwards out of Severus' hold, dropping his suitcase stumbling backwards into a bookcase, dozens of books falling onto his head. Darkness overcame him in a swirling current as he felt a hot stream of blood drip down his forehead. 

.:Anyway…that was boring. This chapter wasn't very eventful I know but it will be in the next chapter. Donovan finds out pieces of the truth, but is helpless to do anything about it.:.


	5. Unwavering

.: Anyway…more writing because I really have nothing better to do:.

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 5: Unwavering

"But the boy…he's safe?" came the voice from the flames.

"Yes…but he won't be incredibly joyful when he wakes up…he was quite distressed…" Severus said as he paced his small living room in front of the fire, letting scotch burn down his throat.

"Then you must tell him about what he really is. If he refuses to comply and does something rash, I suggest you exploit your wand and wash his memory. He already has seen too much for a muggle mind…. he must know the truth" The voice hissed again.

"But, what exactly do I tell him. That he is of great importance to wizards, which he already hates…" Severus winced, pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to restrain a migraine, "He's catholic just like Father Donnellson…" he sighed, sinking into a red armchair. "…and bloody Catholics are some of the most unpleasant and opinionated people!"

"Yes I know…but he must know what he is, and he must accompany you to Hogwarts. Tell that fool Dumbledore that he's a relative of yours and that he's staying with you. I need access to him Severus…" his master urged.

"If he protests now, I'll still have to wipe his memory again later." Severus snapped, feeling the weight of this task getting heavier; he didn't sign up for bringing someone into his life for an extended period of time.

"If he continues to do so…I will deal with him…" Voldemort whispered malevolently. Severus' spine tingled.

"Very well master…" Severus sighed. Voldemort's torrid face disappeared from the flames, and the light in the room decreased slightly, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts, and his comfort at the bottom of his scotch glass.

            Severus traipsed into the hall the next morning, having fallen asleep in his armchair the night before; now he really had a headache. He stumbled down the hall past the guest room that had only been used for death eaters on the run, which he had stuck Donovan in when he was knocked out. He was still unconscious, or at least asleep. The sunlight was pouring in onto Donovan's pale face, making his lucent skin glow slightly white. He was expressionless, and Severus knew that if had been conscious, the intense morning light would have been hurting his eyes. He sighed and shambled in, scratching the back of his neck as he drew the shades.

            When he left and headed for the kitchen, his headache was pounding in his ears. He reached the kitchen and took one of his many neatly organized and labeled potions bottles from his cupboard and downed it, feeling his headache practically melt away where he stood. He contemplated having another glass of scotch, but thought better of it and decided to speed up Donovan's recovery, grabbing a second potion from the cupboard.

            When he came back, Donovan was shifting slightly in his bed, rising drearily into a sitting position. Severus hastily closed the door behind him as Donovan's eyes focused in the dingy copperish light that was forcing itself through the old canvas shades.

"Good, you're awake." Severus said slowly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Donovan jumped, realizing where he was. He leaped up and backed away from Severus, a terrified expression on his face.

"Where am I…?" he hissed, looking around the room where his belongings had all been unpacked. Everything was slightly antique looking when it came to genre, but the quality of everything seemed brand new. His bible was arranged on his desk, along with his Walkman and other personal things. He could see his socks peeking out of a wardrobe on the far wall and his rosary was by his bed.

"My flat." Severus answered plainly.

"And what _sorcery_ brought us here!?" Donovan trembled with spite. He didn't know what had happened, but this man, his 'father' was a genuine sinner; a wizard.

"Yes, you're right…sorcery did bring us here…because I am a wizard." Severus paused, "Just like you..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN JUST LIKE ME!?" Donovan yelled frantically. Severus sighed.

"Donovan, I need to tell you the truth…but you need to try and be calm…please sit back down." Severus asked, his voice wavering slightly in to his shrill professor's tone. Donovan shook his head rapidly.

"You can say what you need if I stand…out with then!" Donovan said with a stiff upper lip.

"Fine, since you want to get to business… I am not your father." he said, speaking pointedly, and rather coldly, so that his word would sink in, "I was instrusted to take care of you, but I am not your father a-"

"_Wait, whoa, wait wait wait…if you're no' my father then who the hell are you!? And you still didn't answer my first question! And if you're no' my dad, then where more importantly WHO are my parents!?_" Donovan cried his brain spinning. Severus sighed heavily.

"Your mother, she was a witch, like me, which means that the same magically apt blood flows through your veins. If we had known where you were, we would have claimed you far sooner then now." Severus said slowly, trying to calm down the frantic Donovan.

_"No…no, you and all your kind are evil! I'll not submit to your witchery! I'm NOT a blasphemer! You're a liar! You're only saying these things to tempt me into evil!"_ Donovan barked, as if he was trying to protect himself from a threat that Severus was not making.

"Donovan, listen to me, I'm not asking you to be anything different then what you already are. I'm simply telling you your lineage…your mother, Larien Silimaurë, she was a witch, whether you accept it or not. The problem was, she never told anyone at the school I work at or the magical ministry or even her friends that she was pregnant, nonetheless where she was going. If the school had known about you, we would have documented your birth and taken you in at the age of 11, but we didn't." Severus said, still talking silkily and slowly.

"_School!? You work at a school!?_" Donovan screeched, his voice getting hoarse as his mouth dried up.

"Yes, a school for young witches and wizards."

"I don't believe this…" Donovan panted his eyes bulging and his rosary-wrapped hand quivering. "Why…_why did you adopt me!? I want to go back to Murntown, NOW!"_ Donovan cried.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible, we're in London." Severus sighed, "And I suggest you get used to the fact that I'm a wizard and you were meant to be as well. I use magic through out my day and you'll have to be able to cope with the '_sin_' of it all if I'm going to be your guardian…"

"_Oh, you're not going to be my guardian for long!!! I'm going to phone Father Donnellson right now and demand to come back, away from your greasy arse!!!"_ Donovan raged, looking around for a phone.

"I don't have a telephone…I don't need it…" Severus sighed, as Donovan tore apart the room, "Donovan…listen to me, please." Severus demanded his teeth gritting slightly, his patience wore thin as he got to his feet. Donovan whirled around from the dresser and staring at him wide eyed.

"_What are you doing!? Get away!_" he yelled, panting as small tears hung in his eyes.

"Listen…I am a sorcerer, you are a catholic. Neither one of our life styles will change for the other one, and neither one of us wants the other to change anyway, correct?" Severus asked in very lamans terms. Donovan nodded once rapidly. "Then understand this…you live with me, and I am a wizard. I live with you and you are a catholic. There is a boundary with you that I will not cross as long as you live here, and I do hope that you will respect that boundary as well. I am not asking you to change yourself, I just thought that after seventeen years you might like a few answers on your life and where you came from…Do not mistake me for pure evil, but rather understand that I was sent here to take care of you, and that it isn't my vision in life to dote over a hormonal teenager...it is far from it."

Donovan's chest started to slow into a normal breathing pattern.

"I don't know...you...you are not a pure person..." Donovan  said, his body not as tense as before. He looked around the room.

"It's a long summer...you've never been out of Ireland before. Maybe I won't be as horrible…as "_greasy_" as you think I am. You can definitely amuse yourself somehow around the city if you want. But you can't _leave_ now. I am responsible for you." Severus said, his face suddenly sterner then before. Donovan met his stare and thought on the past few weeks. He had pleaded with God to be taken away from the orphanage. Could this be the answer he had been waiting for? This stark man, he wasn't exactly the image of a father or even an uncle...but Donovan would need a place to stay for the summer if he was going to tour London, why not bunk with a guy that had a spacious house and what looked like a lot of money.

"Alright...but I won't participate in _any_ witchcraft..." Donovan said, giving Severus a matching gaze. At this moment Donovan and Severus looked as if they could have actually been related, both unwavering views, and both with a heavy lidded stare.

Severus nodded and moved for the door, Donovan following.


	6. More Company

.:So now I'm writing again. Although I don't know how many people will even read this considering I haven't updated in ages. But now the summer is here and I can pick everything up again. Thank you for reading, please review:.

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 6: More Company

Adjusting to the life in a wizard's home wasn't as bad as Donovan had expected. Taking his first step out of his room was the hardest; not knowing what would meet him in Severus' home. Severus did not show him around; he simply walked to the kitchen and, while preparing a small meal for himself, explained the rules of the house. Donovan was not allowed to ask him questions about where he went every day, or ask questions about the guests that might come over. He was not allowed in the one other guest room, Severus' room or his lab, but was perfectly welcome to use the library, study, kitchen, living room and of course bathroom at his disposal. Cleaning was not a worry since Severus claimed he had a "house elf" that did all the chores around the flat. Donovan was allowed to be out until eight o'clock at night, but would have to find his own money for recreation if he wanted to shop or amuse himself around the city. He provided food and a place to sleep, and that in Severus' mind was fine.

            After three weeks, Donovan had become quite used to the busy little house elf that did his chores for him and cleaned up all the messes around the flat. He didn't bother talking to it however; it gave him a strange feeling since he still had trouble believing that it was a real creature made by God. He was pretty self-sufficient after the first week, cooking for himself and amusing himself was no great challenge. Cooking was a bit of a hassle, due to some of the "appliances" in Severus' kitchen. They weren't so much appliances as much as they were enchanted devices that Donovan really had no idea how to operate. He stuck to foods that didn't take much to prepare for the most part.

Donovan spent most of his time in his room reading his bible or some of his old comic books. Since he had no money there was really nothing to do in London. He'd already visited a couple of the sites, but with no one to see them with, it wasn't very fun. Severus was never home in the day, and didn't come home until five in the evening, and it wasn't as if he was a sociable man. A few nights he had eaten and then left again, garbed in a long black cloak and looking as if he was in a great deal of pain. But Donovan never asked questions.

After reading all of his comics twice, and falling asleep every afternoon to his bible study, Donovan decided to venture into Severus' library one morning. All of the books looked incredibly old, and most seemed to be on subjects that, to Donovan, made no sense. Transfiguration, Occlumency & Legimency, Arithmancy, none of these Donovan recognized. He decided to settle with a topic that didn't seem too horrible or sinful; potions.

_This is kinda like medicine I suppose…there's nothing wrong with that…_ Donovan thought, sitting in a large beaten-leather armchair and propping the large dusty book up in his lap. He turned to random page and landed on a potion.

_Flying Ointment, Nontoxic_

_1 part Dittany of __Crete_

_1 part Cinquefoil _

_1 part Mugwort _

_1 part Parsley_

_Add the herbs to shortening and prepare in the usual way. Anoint the body prior to attempting astral projection._

"Whoa…" Donovan murmured. He turned the pages back towards the beginning.

_pRopER POtIOns InGrEDiEnTS PRepErAtION_

_1 Abyssinian Shrivelfig it is most essential that the potion master grow his own ingredients shrivelfigs at all times. No other wizard should have access to another's ingredients. Contamination and ingredient tampering should be prevented at all times. When growing your shrivelfigs, always keep the properly pruned (for suggestions on proper pruning, refer to One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore). In all occasion, with no exception, shrivelfigs must be completely peeled before added to your potion. _

Donovan read on flipping through the pages of the potions book.

"Good morning Donovan." Severus interrupted. Donovan jumped and closed the book, looking up at Severus' amused face.

"I was just-" he faltered, gesturing to his book.

"Reading…that's fine," Severus nodded, "I didn't expect to find you here of all places this early. Are you having a difficult time sleeping?" Severus inquired, taking the book that was in his hand and putting it back on its shelf.

"Uh, no, I'm just completely out of my mind with boredom. My walkman doesn't seem to be working, and I've read just about everything I've brought with me." Donovan said, taking his book and trying to put it back on the shelf. Severus put a hand on the book, pushing it back into Donovan's grasp.

"Keep it for a while if you like." He said, searching Donovan's eyes for glimmer of interest.

"I really shouldn't…" Donovan said, putting the book in its spot. Severus sighed.

"Well your walkman wouldn't work here now would it. Muggle contraptions don't work in magical homes and institutions. I'm afraid unless you leave my house it will continue to give you problems." Severus said, walking over to the fire place.

"Muggle contraptions? What the 'ell does that mean?" Donovan asked, not knowing whether or not he should be offended.

"Well, it means people like you, things from your world. Not magical…" Severus said, picking up an vase from the mantel and reaching into it, pulling out a handful of ash, and dumping it into a small pouch on his belt. "I have some errands to run today, and tonight I'll be bringing home another guest. She's an old friend of mine and you'll treat her with respect." He said, pulling out another handful of ashes and stepping into the fire place. "I'll see you tonight…KNOCKTURN ALLEY!"  Severus was engulfed by a pillar of fire and then disappeared into the flames. Donovan screamed and fell backwards over the chair, panting hard when he realized that he was alone again.

            That night Donovan sat alone at the kitchen table, watching the house elf scrub he counters in his dingy little rags. The elf caught his stare and looked at him with his large yellow eyes as if ready to take instruction.

"BOO!" Donovan said loudly, breaking the dead silence. The house elf jumped and skittered out of the room. Donovan sighed and laid his head down on the table, staring out of the kitchen windows and watching street car after street car drive by. Severus was never this late…

His head propped up when he heard the all too familiar foot steps of Severus approaching the kitchen.

"Where have you been, it's late." Donovan asked.

"Sorry, I had a meeting I forgot about." Severus said, taking off his long black cloak. "I want you to meet our guest; follow me." He said, leaving the kitchen again. Donovan followed Severus down the hall and into the study, where a blonde woman, also in a long black cloak was facing away from them and looking at the books on Severus' shelves.

"Donovan, this is Ms. Telemnar, she's an old friend of mine and will be teaching at the school as well this year." Severus said.

"Please Severus," the woman said, turning around, "Call me Nessa for now." She said to Donovan. Donovan simply gawked at the woman in front of him. Her hair wasn't blonde, it was the color of beach sand, transparent like satin sheets stained from cigarette smoke. Her skin was the color of light gray cobblestone, and her lips were barely a shade darker. Her eyes were bright and pale pink and seemed to glow when she looked at him. Severus pinched his arm sharply and Donovan finally blinked.

"H-hello, nice to m-meet you." Donovan said, putting his hand forwards to shake hers. She shook it and smiled once more down at him before removing her cloak and placing it on a pair of suitcases next to the fire.

"I'll be off to my room then. Goodnight Severus." She said, picking up her bags and escorting herself out of the room. Severus kept his temper until she was out of the room.

"How dare you be so insolent!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing on Donovan, moving towards him.

"I-I…well I wasn't expecting…" Donovan faltered, as he shuffled backwards into the book shelf. Severus sneered at him, mere inches from his face.

"It doesn't matter what you were expecting. If a dog in a nightdress walked out of that fireplace, you should have met it with kindness and courtesy, simply due to the fact that I asked you, DEMANDED you to prior to her arrival." He hissed.

"What's wrong with her?" Donovan asked, his hands shaking as Severus loomed over him. He really was quite terrifying when he was cross.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with her, she's lucky to be alive after what she's been through, and you will treat her with respect, understood!?" Severus snapped. Donovan nodded rapidly. Severus turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, "Good night!"

Donovan panted where he stood for what seemed like hours before retiring for the night.

.:Eh….I'll write some more…I guess…:.


	7. Sleep Spell

.:This is where it gets kind of fluffy :p and sweet in a Snape sort of way…:.

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 7: Sleep Spell

Nessa's guest room in Severus' flat was one of the only places she could call home. The room itself wasn't very grand, but it was comfortable. The sheets were white, the wood was polished and it was warm. Nessa didn't ask for much and graced Severus' household with knowledge and understanding that his home was open to her and Severus' minimalist sense of hospitality. When it came to charm, Death Eaters simply acknowledged each other's existence as a common courtesy and didn't do anything for each other unless it was asked. A fend-for-yourself sort of independence was a matter of pride for both Severus and Nessa.

Nessa spread her grey fingers over the soft wrinkles of her sheets, throwing them lightly over and climbing into her bed. Her hair clung to her pillow, it still being slightly damp from her bath before. She sighed as her body relaxed; her silken night gown and supple cotton sheets softly wrapped around her. She was warm and comfortable and sleep was slowly taking her. Just before she dozed off completely, a soft light pooled into Nessa's room from the hall; waking her again. She shot straight up in bed, gripping her wand under her pillow as she waited for the light to enter her room completely, with the person holding its source. She sighed as Severus entered, holding his shirt closed with one hand, and holding a bedside lamp in the other. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was more tangled and messy then usual. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his breathing seemed slightly labored.

"I'm out of potions…" Severus grumbled, slightly embarrassed as he eyes darted from her to the floor. Nessa blinked, her grip on her wand relaxing. She sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap.

"How could you be out of potions?" Nessa asked simply.

"I mean…my sleeping draughts." Severus sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Nessa frowned. She knew where he was going with this, but she was enjoying making him ask for what he wanted, rather then having him just expect favors from her.

"Nessa, please don't toy with me…I can't sleep." Severus grimaced, his brow strained and frustrated. Nessa blinked again and smiled, getting up from her bed and leading the way out of the room. She padded into Severus' room and sat on the bed, pulling her hair to one side of her neck. Severus sat down as well, feeling the pang of nervousness in his stomach that he always felt when Nessa came into his room. He and Nessa had never been more then close friends despite the feelings that they both had for each other. Both were to sheltered and business like when it came to relationships to make any move towards romance.

Severus set his lamp down next to his bed and sank back on his pillows, his arms crossed over his chest. Nessa smiled and gently uncrossed them, setting them on either side of him. He gulped as his unbuttoned shirt followed his arms, exposing his pale chest.

"_Relax_…" Nessa whispered under her breath, _"…Close your eyes_…" Severus did so.

Nessa's eyes drifted over his chest briefly, her eyes following the crease down Severus' middle, which trailed down into his navel, a small fluff of hair flowing down into lower regions.

Nessa's gaze returned to Severus' face. She sat up, bringing her legs onto the bed and sitting lightly on Severus' thigh. His body went tense here. She brought her hand up to Severus' forehead and placed her first three finger tips on his brow. His face started to relax further as she started to concentrate her magic, letting warm, soothing fluidic waves flow through her fingers as she traveled through his mind. She searched for the dark and cold regions of Severus' brain where his nightmares were controlled. This is where she found the dreadful images that Severus' was kept up by every night. Images of blood and beatings and torture; torture that he had endured from Voldemort. She started working around these images, setting up her temporary psychic barriers to block the nightmares that tormented her dear friend.

Severus' breath started to even to even out, and his hand slowly traveled up to Nessa's left calf, his thumb stroking her skin slowly. She felt it, and liked it, but continued her work.

"…_Nessa_…" Severus whispered.

"…_Sleep_…" Nessa whispered back. Severus' hand went limp at this, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Donovan rubbed his towel fervently over his wet hair before leaving his room, throwing his towel on his bed and pulling a shirt over his head. He pushed the kitchen door open and found Nessa sitting at the table with a cup of coffee to her lips. He cleared his throat and crossed the kitchen to the cupboard, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some water from the pitcher on the table. He sat down across from Nessa and took a sip from his glass.

"Mornin'…" he murmured, still embarrassed from the night before. Nessa looked up at him and smiled. She stared at his glass and he watched her eyes start to sparkle slightly, making him squirm uncomfortably. She lifted her hand up and his water was lifted from the inside of his cup. He watched in wonder as she lifted it into mid air, carving it into the shape of a bird in mid flight, flapping its wings. Then she changed the water into a figure of blooming flower, the petals slowly unfolding into a water lily. The last shape was of Donovan, and the exact movements he had made walking into the room and pouring his water and even him sitting. She then turned her hand over and the water slowly poured back into his glass.

"That was brilliant!" Donovan said, examining his water. "Severus always uses his wand when he does magic, you only used your hands."

"Well, I'm a better witch I suppose." Nessa smiled, "Actually, it's just that I'm a mage, my magic is extremely concentrated in one element. Obviously, it's water…" she said, lifting Donovan up a foot off his chair. He gripped the table and she let him go, his butt hitting the chair rather hard. "The body is seventy percent water you know…" she said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Um…about last night…I'm really sorry I was so rude." Donovan said, getting up and grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Heh…Severus gave you a hard time didn't he?" Nessa laughed, "It's quite alright, I'm used to it believe me."

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you look…the way you do?" Donovan asked nervously.

"It's quite a long story really." Nessa sighed, running her fingertip along the rim of her mug.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen someone that, well…" Donovan faltered.

"It's alright; I'll tell you the story. There is a man, a wizard, a very powerful wizard, that my fiancé and my father worked for. Well you see, this wizard was betrayed by both of them, and so he killed them. He also killed my mother and my fiancé's parents, simply because they were in the room when he killed them. After that, I was devastated. I got into the shower, and turned on the water…and I stayed there. Because my house was enchanted the water never stopped running. I went crazy and lost all account of time and space. I wanted to wash away. I was told that I'd stayed in there for over a year. The only reason I'm alive is because I'm a water mage; the water kept me alive. But I was still pretty badly malnourished. I woke up one morning in St. Mungo's after being in a trance like state for over three years. Now I'm…lets just say working on compensating for losses…" Nessa finished, with a tad bit of bitterness.

"Why are you so…grey though?" Donovan asked.

"This is the result of what a year in a dark shower will do to you." Nessa smiled weakly.

"Ah, and how did you and Severus meet?" Donovan asked.

"Through work, but he's always been a dear friend. He took me in after I became cognoscente again and helped me get on my feet, back into the world. He's a good friend but it's strictly professional." Nessa said, getting up and taking some bread from the cupboard and putting it on a plate.

"Oh." Donovan said with a tone of sarcasm.

"What?" Nessa asked as she spread some jam on her bread, her eyebrow perking up at his tone.

"Oh nothing …it's just, late last night I heard you and Severus talking…and then go to his room. Not that it's my business or anything, just doesn't seem very… 'Professional'." Donovan smirked, biting his apple and leaving the kitchen. Nessa gawked at him as he left, striding past Severus as he entered the kitchen.

"Did he give you any more grief?" Severus asked, rubbing his eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee from his percolator.

"No, he's very sweet actually." She smiled at Severus, "how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead." Severus smirked, taking some eggs from the ice box and magicking them to crack and fry themselves.

"Mmmm." Nessa smiled, staring absently into her coffee.

"What is it?" Severus asked, cocking an eye brow over at her as his eggs dished themselves out onto a plate.

"He's very sweet…but very perceptive…which could be very bad for not only him but for us." She said, her disposition becoming very serious. "What _does_ he know Severus?" she asked as he grabbed a fork and some grapes and sat down.

"He knows I'm not really his father, and he _thinks_ I was sent by Dumbledore to retrieve him." Severus spoke quietly, taking a bite of his eggs.

"_He doesn't know about Lord Voldemort…?_" she whispered. Severus shook his head. "_But…then why is he here? Why has he stayed with you?_"

"_He wants answers on his mother, what her life was like. I think he was tired of the orphanage as well. I asked for a year, and he said he'll live with me for a year, and then he'll be off on his own_. _He's so desperate for answers on Larien that he'd live with a complete stranger. I bet Our Lord was counting on that…"_ Severus sighed.

"_You know Voldemort wants his son back…_" Nessa said, pushing her coffee aside.

"But _Donovan_ doesn't; and I'm keeping it that way for as long as I can." Severus said, clearing the table with his wand.

.:Please review:.


	8. Teenagers

.: I really do need to read over my stuff better before I post it. I was on a role yesterday with inspiration, but because I was sick I messed up a lot and when I did read over my chapters I was too drowsy from my meds to notice that whole WORDS were missing…I apologize. Thank you all for your honest critiques. I know my writing isn't perfect, so I like to hear what people think I did well, and what I didn't. Thank you for reading:.

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 8: Teenagers

Nessa's stay in the house was a nice change. When Severus had to leave in the day Nessa stayed home and sometimes would talk with Donovan about what she did and where she grew up. Donovan found Nessa a much easier person to talk to then Severus, and found himself divulging onto her his life story and what it was like back at the orphanage. She was a much better listener. He wasn't even uncomfortable talking about Catholicism and listening to what Nessa had to say about her belief. He would never expect to talk so deeply with Severus.

When Donovan and Nessa ate lunch she would demonstrate her powers and the things she could do fascinated him. Despite how much Donovan enjoyed her company, most afternoons Nessa would lock herself in Severus' lab, leaving him to find entertainment elsewhere. He spent most of his days in the library, reading up on magical theory and dark defenses. He became so intrigued by these topics that he scared himself. He started reading less and taking walks around the neighborhood more. There were sometimes when Donovan would sit on park benches and just watch people. Families and friends enjoying themselves in the summer heat, all oblivious to the problems of the world, just because they had the companionship of a loved one. Donovan would catch himself with a heavy feeling of homesickness, near tears and wanting to scream. He really had no friends here, and the few that he had had back in Murntown were all adopted or younger then him. He would never see them again, and he wasn't the type that made new friends easily.

One day while he was sitting on his usual bench, sketching a doodle in a note book he had brought with, a girl sat next to him. Donovan froze briefly when she did, and slowly looked over to her.

"Hi." She said, smiling broadly at him. Donovan smiled back at her; she was very pretty. She had very angular short hair cut, which was blonde with neon orange streaks. She was wearing many muggle chokers and necklaces with bright beads and charms on them. She wore a green concert tank top that had a picture of Alice Cooper on it, and her jeans were sagged with holes ripped into it. She had a pretty nice form too, although a tad bit lanky.

"Wha's your name?" she asked, pulling a cigarette to her lips and taking a puff.

"Donovan." He smiled, taking her cigarette from her, "May I?" she smiled, slightly surprised and nodded. Donovan took a puff. "What's yours?" he asked, handing back her cigarette.

"Cindy…I see you in the park all the time when I'm wif' my friends, o'er there." She said, gesturing to a group of teens smoking by a large oak. She handed him his own cigarette and lit it up for him. "We were wonderin' if you wanted to 'ang with our crew…cause some trouble? You always seem so lonely…" she said, tracing her fingers down his arm. Donovan gulped.

"Um, I dunno…what time is it?" Donovan asked looking at his watch. It was almost 8:30. "I would, but I have to get home soon or else my…my dad'll have my ass." Donovan said, getting to his feet.

"Ah come on! I's only eight o'clock! 'ow old are you anyway?" Cindy said, getting to her feet as well, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, I'm…I guess I could stay out a bit past my curfew." Donovan smiled.

"Tha's a boy! Come on then." She said with a wink, leading him towards her group.

"It's nearly eleven! You have not even the slightest inkling of where he went!?" Severus barked at Nessa.

"I am NOT his baby sitter Severus, and for God sake's he's seventeen years old!" Nessa barked back. Severus swooped over to her and loomed above her face.

"He is the _heir_ of Slytherin Nessa…" Nessa simply glowered at him, completely used to his glare, "There are many radicals out there, especially the followers of Godric, who would kill him if they discovered that he was the one that will give the dark lord back power." He hissed.

"Did you ever consider that maybe he's just out acting like a normal teenager for once!?" she snapped, pushing Severus away from her. He snarled as she pushed past him, grabbing her wrist when she tried to leave the kitchen.

"You'll come looking for him with me." He said, glaring into her eyes. Nessa panted.

"Let go of me." She ordered; Severus did so. They glared at each other for a few seconds, before the door bell broke the silence. Severus swooped by Nessa out of the kitchen, and she crossed the room again, collapsing to tears at the table. She clenched her fists tightly and punching the wall twice, hunching over the table as she cried reluctantly.

Severus reached the door and threw it open. He was taken aback slightly to be greeted by a muggle police officer.

"_Good evening_…" Severus said, looking past the officer to see Donovan in the back of a flashing police car; his face scowling as he recognized him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late sir but is that young man yours?" the officer asked, gesturing to the car.

"Yes…_unfortunately_…what pray tell, has he done to merit an arrest?" Severus asked, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

"Well, he wasn't arrested sir, but he will be receiving a warning on his record. He was with a group of local youngsters that decided it would be a gas to shop lift down at Freedman's Grocer. The group he was with has a pretty bad reputation for themselves around here, but I've never seen your boy with 'em. Nothing was found on him so he's free to go." The officer said, escorting Severus to the car. He opened the door and pulled Donovan out by the scruff of his shirt. Donovan looked down at Severus' feet, as Severus glowered down at him.

"Thank you officer…hopefully we will _not_ be seeing each other any time soon…" Severus said, not breaking his stare from Donovan. Donovan looked up and met Severus' stone sold eyes. "_In_!" Severus hissed, pointing to his flat. Donovan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked briskly into the house. Severus shook hands with the officer and went back into the house.

            Severus threw the door open to the kitchen, walking straight into Nessa as he barged in, almost knocking her over. Nessa had a tissue to her face and grimaced as he grabbed her shoulders in reflex. He looked down at her and realized she was shaken.

"What is it?" Severus asked, trying to look at her in the eyes. She locked eyes with him and saw under all his ceremony that he was concerned.

"Nothing, I think I'm just ill…" she said, wiping her face and trying to push by him.

"You're lying…what is it?" Severus persisted, not letting her pass. Nessa let loose an exasperated sigh.

"You're an insufferably insensitive and bitterly tempered old man, and you've been that way since before you were even old." She said, pushing past him into the hall.

"And just where and why have you conjured up these accusations?" Severus demanded, striding down the hall after her.

"Forget it Severus, you're always like this when you're angry, I can't expect you to change on my behalf." Nessa said, still ahead of him.

"What do you mean 'you're always like this'!? Like what exactly; please do elaborate!" Severus snapped as the approached her room. Nessa spread her arms and braced the door way, glaring at him as he stood in front of her.

"You just expect me to come here for the summer, simply because I work with you and I am your friend. But you just think that I'll play _mummy_ and take care of your responsibility, and then, even _dare_ to yell at me when the seventeen year old boy goes out for a night because you won't give him any fecking money to enjoy himself with! Books do not entertain forever, and you do not know the _first_ thing about children or women, and you probably shouldn't be working in close contact with either!" Nessa raged, panting when she was done. She glared at him with a sort of malicious satisfaction as he stood stunned in his spot. After a long silence he cleared his throat.

"Good night." He said, turning down the hall towards his room. Nessa gaped at him as he walked down the hall and opened to door to his room.

"No no no! After all of that you must have something to say to me!" Nessa snarled as she tromped down the hall after him. Severus stopped and looked at her again.

"Good night." He said again, and then stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

.: I really don't know what the point of this chapter was. I think I just wanted to go deeper into the characters through action. Donovan is the type of kid how does like to rebel at times (yes he smokes but only if there is a provider) and Nessa and Severus have a pretty unstable relationship. They really do care for each other, despite each others faults. I haven't decided if I'm going to make them romantic yet…I'm not positive. There's definitely the opportunity. They kind of don't know how to treat each other so I'm not so sure.:.


	9. Captivating

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 9

Several weeks passed in the apartment, a bitter sort of silence lingering about the three residents. Donovan stayed in his room all day and snuck out at night, when he was sure that Severus wouldn't be concerned with his absence. The teenagers he had surrounded himself with for a little while began to bore him and he eventually decided against meeting up with them. His mind was on other things. He found himself drawn to the churches near by, and gained his sanctuary on the roof tops where all was forgiven and infallible.

Nessa wouldn't speak to Severus at all. Severus knew by her countenance that she would be that way for a while. She had closed her mind off to him completely, and didn't even grant him a passing glance when they were in the same room. Her door at night was locked and Severus found himself sleep deprived and longing for just some acknowledgement from Nessa.

The summer weeks were coming to a close, and the leaves were turning along the London streets. This meant two things: Nessa would be leaving soon, and Donovan would be joining Severus at Hogwarts.

Nessa hovered over Severus' naked, quivering form, her yellow tinted hair trickling down one side of her neck. His face was calm yet slightly confused, as he reached up to caress her bare skin.

"Nessa…" he breathed into the still air, slightly confused by her sudden change of heart. She smiled softly and bent down, placing small teasing kisses on his neck as her hands traced down his stomach. He gasped lightly as her hands reached his more sensitive parts. Nessa bit down into the soft flesh of his neck, and Severus pulled her tightly against his body. He devoured her lips greedily with his own as he rolled her onto her back.

Severus shot up in bed, his hair dripping in sweat and his body shaking. It had been a dream. He snarled and threw the covers from his body. He hadn't had a dream that erotic since he was a student.

He shambled his way down the hall and into the kitchen, clutching his unbuttoned shirt around him. It was so cold in his flat, and he'd never really realized how stark everything was. Staring through the kitchen window he looked at his reflection as it seemed merged with the austere London streets. Nessa was right; he was an insufferable old man.

"Can't sleep?" Nessa's soft voice came from the hall entrance. Severus turned to see Nessa's grey skin glowing silver in the moonlight. He stared at her blankly for a short time, inwardly longing for her to tell him things he'd never desired a woman to declare to him but felt were vital for her to protest. Nessa took this vacant expression as snide and cruel and looked away from his gaze, striding passed him to the stove. Severus blinked and stiffened his upper lip as he was brought back to a cognitive state.

He stood there, silently, his face slowly tightening into a scowl as he tried to think of something to say to her.

"This silence can't continue like this," Nessa said, as she turned the kettle on. Severus blinked, his heart racing suddenly.

"Yes, yes I know," he started as Nessa turned to face him. He locked eyes with her, as she took a tiny step towards him.

"We're going to have company here soon." Nessa sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. Severus tilted his head, his hopes silently shattered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, collecting himself.

"I received an owl from Myrtle tonight. Seems Lucius' son has caused nothing but trouble for our fellow death eaters. They want to send him here." Nessa said, bracing herself for Severus' disapproval.

"So, Voldemort wants me to play sitter this summer it seems. Sending me two teenagers like this…" he grimaced, his teeth grinding together. Nessa sighed and pulled open the cabinet behind her.

"We have to do work with the order soon as well, or have you forgotten?" she said, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet and placing them next to the stove as the water came to a boil.

"No, I haven't…at least then that plump Weasley woman can keep the boys occupied. I know Draco won't go whining to the other followers, he's never wanted to be a part of _daddy's_ business." Severus snarled, pouring the hot water into the two mugs for Nessa.

"He won't go tattling?" Nessa asked, furrowing her brow.

"No, he's known I've been working both sides since he was a second year. I've treated him more like a son then his father or mother ever had. I gather that's why he's acting so much these days. His father is in prison, he can't beat him when he acts up." Severus growled sarcastically.

"Alright then, I'm off to bed. Draco will be here tomorrow morning; I'll go prepare a room." Nessa said, finishing her sentence with a yawn. Severus watched her go, his eyes lingering where they shouldn't have.

"So, this is a student from that 'school' you work at?" Donovan asked as the three of them stood in front of the living room fire the next morning.

"Yes, but I consider him like my very own family, so pay him respect. He probably won't be too happy there's another guest, so don't take his remarks too seriously if he treats you poorly." Severus said, as he waited. Donovan sighed. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long wait, a slender form started to emerge from the fire. A boy about the same age as Donovan strode out of the flames. Everything on him was black; his suitcase, his turtle neck and his trousers. His face was what stunned Donovan. This boy, Draco, had silver white hair, sleekly combed around his pale sharp face. He looked as if, under any other circumstances, that he would be very handsome. His eyes were a stunning azure blue, but were shrouded in pink where the white of his eyes stretched towards the pupils. This shade of pink got darker around his eyes, sinking into bags, making him look as tired and old as Severus. His face had no emotion, he was simply gaunt. Donovan felt very sad when he looked at him, and wished he didn't have to greet this boy.

"Good morning Draco, breakfast is in the kitchen." Nessa said, taking his bag for him and exiting. Severus approached Draco, and without saying a word, placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Come." Was all he said to Draco, leading the broken boy out of the room. Draco hadn't even looked at Donovan, which left him feeling very unsettled.


	10. Return to Grimauld

The Saints of Donovan

Chapter 10: Return to Grimauld

Draco Malfoy's stay in Severus' home was short lived, which brought the young boy great disappointment. Donovan could tell, despite how introverted he was, that Draco had been a guest of Severus' many times, and that he was comfortable to be himself there. He and Nessa both used every room freely at their own disposal, where as Donovan was given fewer liberties. So when Donovan heard that they would be leaving Severus' house the weekend after Draco's arrival, he couldn't deny a slight excitement. London hadn't exactly proven to be the adventure he'd been hoping for.

"I don't understand why I have to attend this meeting of yours. Especially with the unsavory company that I'll have to endure…" Draco mumbled monotonously one night at dinner, the only one that the four of them had spent together. Donovan picked at his food nervously, feeling uncomfortable again. These three wizards seemed so dark in their mores, and "meetings" always seemed to bring bad things with Severus.

"My business with the Order won't take very long. I don't enjoy that _pack_ either, but I've been called to action by Dumbledore. It's only for one night Draco, and then we'll be on our way to Hogwarts." Severus growled, cutting his steak into perfect squares.

"But, Severus…I don't get on with that lot. Especially Potter, he and his friends will give me no mercy…now that father and mother…" Draco faltered, gulping hard.

"If they give you any grief I'll see to it that's it's put to a stop. I won't tolerate poking fun at others' misfortune." Severus finished. That was the final word in that respect. Donovan watched as Draco's face got more and more peaky, his face twisting into a scowl. He removed himself from the table, and neither Severus nor Nessa thought anything on it.

"I don't know if I should ask…" Donovan prodded when he was sure that Draco was out of earshot.

"His mother and father were sent to prison. It's a disgrace to his family. This year won't be easy for him; especially since he dearly loved his mother. The other students will be relentless; he's not the most favorite person in the Slytherin house." Nessa sighed, pouring everyone more tea.

"Oh…" Donovan sighed sadly.

"I won't stand for that sort of thing. I'll take points away if there is anything said in my presence." Severus barked, "As should you Nessa. I don't think there should be any tolerance for that sort of thing." He grumbled, chewing his food more fervently.

"Indeed." Nessa sighed.

oooooooooooooooo

That night Donovan was instructed to pack quickly because their trip to "the order" was to be a quick and sneaky operation. He was told to pack everything for they would not be coming back; Severus would be teaching again at Hogwarts. This excited Donovan, but scared him at the same time. He wanted adventure, but being with people that didn't believe what he did, that were considered sinners in his beliefs was going to be very difficult. Witchery was normal for these people, and it was going to be a real culture clash for him. But this school is where his mother had attended; part of his history was there, despite how much he disagreed with it.

Donovan was instructed to haul all his belongings into the library, where the quarter would travel via "floo powder" to "Number 12 Grimauld Place", according to the brief conversations he'd had with Nessa and Severus.

"No, Nessa will go first, so you can see what to do." Severus gestured Nessa to enter the fire place, which she did, clutching her parcels about her.

"Number 12 Grimauld place," Nessa spoke clearly throwing powder at her feet. She was engulfed by flame and then disappeared from sight. Donovan swallowed hard, his mouth getting very dry. He didn't know exactly how he felt about this; was this something he shouldn't partake in.

"Now, I will go. I'll see you two on the other side." Severus said, stepping in to the fire place as well, speaking the same address and disappearing.

"You go." Draco sighed, "I'll go after you." He said with out looking at Donovan. Donovan clenched his bags in his fists, swallowing hard again and forcing himself into the fireplace. He had to do this, despite whether it was wrong or not. He took a fist full of powder and threw it at his feet without another thought.

"Number 12 Grimauld Place!" He said loudly.

oooooo

The next thing Donovan knew, he was being pulled up off the floor by two young men, both identical and with flaming red hair.

"So you're Snape's understudy eh?" One of them chided, patting him hard on the back. Donovan toppled forward slightly, still delirious from the odd form of transportation.

"What're you-" Donovan staggered, trying not to vomit. He was steadied suddenly by a short plump red headed woman, obviously the others' mother.

"Boys take his bags, we've got one more coming through." The red-nosed rosy-cheeked woman beamed, brushing Donovan off lightly. Donovan sighed and smiled down at her, and awkward silence between the two.

"Mollie Weasley dear, I presume you're Donovan? Well welcome." She said hurriedly, guiding him lightly through an extremely crowded house. Severus and Nessa were chatting with a grizzled old man with a bulging electric-blue eye. There were people of all shapes and sizes, but an odd number of flaming red heads here and there (some taller then others). Donovan even spotted a tall man with a purple top hat, which he found odd but didn't have time to meet any of these people. A few teenagers started following he and Mollie into another room, leaving the hustle and bustle of the hall.

FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER!


End file.
